


Pre-wedding Photo

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wedding, mention of other EXO members - Freeform, photoshoot, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Fuzzy pre wedding. Baekhyun wanted it fabulously perfect and Kris being the anchor to his expectations





	Pre-wedding Photo

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to do with KrisBaek for this wedding prompt... and my brain gave me this idea.. so be it...
> 
> So, let's go on~  
> The fifth story for Wedding Stories Series, part Kris Pairing!

**_Pre-Wedding Photo_ **

 

 

“What if we make it like this?” Baekhyun asked the other man who had been looking at him with furrowed brows.

“But you don't like diving.” Yifan said, using his finger to point at Baekhyun’s phone which showed an underwater photographs of a couple.

Baekhyun looking at Yifan and then the picture before back to Yifan. “Right. That's too much efforts.” Scrolling to find another idea, Baekhyun mused. “Should we do skydiving one, instead?”

“Can you dive alone without a guide on your back?”

“Well, we are not expert skydiver. So, let's scratch that.” Baekhyun said, his hand holding an air pen while making a move of scratching an invisible word in the air. “The wind will blow anything anyway. Let's do it on our honeymoon, instead.” Not noticing the widening eyes of Yifan, Baekhyun continued on looking for idea for their pre-wedding photos.

\---

“So, what's the theme?” Chanyeol asked over phone call later that night after Yifan had his shower.

Toweling his hair dry carefully, Yifan said to his phone on the kitchen table in his apartment as he moved toward the fridge. “Haven't decided it yet.”

“Not yet?” Chanyeol’s surprised voice slipped loud into the room from Yifan’s phone when Yifan opened the fridge to get himself cold water. “What were you two doing? Gossiping?”

“Discussing. We were discussing.” Yifan scowled at his phone as if Chanyeol could see him before taking a big gulp of water. “He came up with too.. Well, I can't find any word to describe it...”

“Such as?”

“Kissing while skydiving?”

The line was silent for a moment that Yifan wondered if Chanyeol had disconnected it, but then the younger replied. “That’s uncliché.”

“Yeah. But almost impossible to do.”

“That's not exactly impossible actually.”

“Do you expect me to kiss Baekhyun when we are falling down from the sky with a photographer trying to capture the moment while we all are struggling against the wind?”

“Is that a scene from action romantic comedy movie?”

Rolling his eyes when he heard the other laughed, Yifan retorted. “It would be hella romantic if the scene was slowed down like for eternity when Baek and I look at each other's eyes.”

Yifan let Chanyeol laughed as he moved to the living room and turned on his laptop. Once he settled on the sofa with his phone beside him, he said to Chanyeol as he wait for the laptop to boot up. “Done laughing?”

“Well, I kind of imagined it really happen. And it really..wow, what a laugh.”

Opening a browser, Yifan tried to find some ideas for the pre-wedding. “You should have seen Baekhyun’s face then.”

“Why?”

“He looked like he saw the most stupid thing ever.”

“I bet his expression said ‘what the hell is this?’, right?”

“Somewhat.” Scrolling through any websites and pictures, Yifan thought carefully. “What do you think about Wolf?”

“What?”

\----

“Isn't this amazing?” Baekhyun claimed as he paced into the forest with Yifan following calmly with his own long steps behind him. Turning around abruptly toward his fiancé, Baekhyun made rumbling sound which should sound like a wolf’s growl.

“What are you doing?” Yifan reacted flatly, the only raise was his left brow.

“I'm a wolf!” Baekhyun pouted -which was so un-wolf like but he didn't care about it- as he looked up at Yifan.

Amused, Yifan held up one of the bags he carried. “Well, little wolf, bring this with you.”

“I'm not a dog!” He exclaimed before running away.

Clicking his tongue, Yifan shake his head before started walking again, eyes keeping watch on the shorter male.

“If I don't bring this, I would run after him.” Chanyeol said with a grin, his legs matching up with Yifan’s pace despite the big bag he held with both arms. “Running around in forest looks fun.”

“Until you get lost.” Yifan commented, eyes not leaving Baekhyun.

Laughing, Chanyeol added. “Well, that's need to be avoided.”

“Thanks for taking us with you!” Another voice stepped in, coming from a shorter male who smiled wide as if he was a student during field trip.

Chanyeol added in with his baritone laugh after Jongdae, “Yeah, thanks! This weekend would be boring without this outing.”

“I'm not taking you with us. You two invite yourself in. If you don't mind me reminding you.” Yifan noted, glancing at Baekhyun’s friends who had grown to be his close friends too, before warning the running man. “Baek!”

“Seriously. Does he forget that we're here for the photo shoot he asked for?” Yifan sighed tiredly, asking himself why he supported this idea in the first place. Looking back at the photography team, he asked. “Is it still far?”

“No. Just one more minute and we'll reach the spot.”

Nodding to that, Yifan looked forward again, this time enjoying the scenery as Baekhyun had slowed down and only 3 meters away from them.

The forest wasn't as thick as he had imagined it when the photography team showed one of their photos taken in that forest. There were wide enough space between each thin pine trees but unfortunately not wide enough for car to drive through, thus why they resorted to walk to the spot. They could have took the photos not far from where they parked the cars, but Chanyeol and Jongdae had the guts to prompt Baekhyun to take it further into the forest where their photographer knew that there was a nice hidden spot. It's not that Yifan wanted to protest about the long walk, he couldn't actually since his own perfectionism wouldn’t let them took just any photo.

“Oh!” Baekhyun suddenly stilled for a moment before turning around. “I hear water!”

“There is a small river near the spot.” Their photographer informed from the very back of the group. “If you can hear it that's meant that we're close to it.”

“Wohooo!” With that, Baekhyun sprinted forward ignoring Yifan’s call. Following him were Jongdae and Chanyeol with their luggage. How they could run fast with such heavy equipment was beyond Yifan’s logic.

\------

Yifan and Baekhyun stood on the stage during the wedding party as they waited for the next group walking up to them for the photo shoot. And much to Yifan’s dismay and Baekhyun’s excitement, Chanyeol and Jongdae were part of that particular group of ten young men. Dreading the photo shoot might go to extreme level, Yifan moved his attention to one excited panda who approached him with wide grin. “Ge! I have seen your pre-wedding photos! They are cool!”

Yifan smiled appreciatively at the younger, but when Tao's smile turned into a pout, Yifan spared a glance to Chanyeol and Jongdae who was still talking with Baekhyun along with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo who looked -glared, in Kyungsoo’s case- at the three as if they had heard enough.

When Yifan turned to Tao, the younger said. “Why did you not invite me to the photo shoot?”

Sighing knowingly, Yifan stopped himself from rubbing his forehead. Exactly what he thought, Chanyeol and Jongdae had been boasting the photo shoot to their group of friends. Left it to Chanyeol and Jongdae to keep quiet of their photo shoot -or little vacation for the trio-, and the next time they met, the whole world already knew about it.

Far from the group on the stage, outside the wedding hall making a row were big framed pictures of the couple.

In one picture, clad in grey casual clothing, Yifan bowed down a bit toward Baekhyun. With forehead to forehead, smile to a smile as their hands entwined between them, they looked at each other as if they could see the world in each other eyes as the green forest kept them in their serene space.

**Author's Note:**

> Beagle Line is Beagle Line not for nothing XD I love them  
> *cough* I wish I can find a fic where they gang up on Kris *cough*
> 
> We're almost halfway in this Wedding Stories: Kris Pairing!  
> Thanks for those who have followed this series! I love you all! Expect more stories to come!
> 
> After this, we will have KrisChen/ChenRis!  
> Jongdae will give us (and Yifan) a sweet surprise!  
> Stay tune!


End file.
